Последний разговор
by ericell
Summary: Встретив свою любовь, мы часто теряем голову,забываем старых друзей.И как часто вспоминаем о них слишком поздно.Машине было некуда деваться, справа пешеходная дорожка, впереди детская коляска.Слева фура,перевозящая новые авто.Затормозить он не успевал...


**ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗГОВОР**

**Вечер. Келли**

Сегодняшний вечер был не таким, как всегда. Впервые за несколько недель Келли осталась одна. Было немного грустно, но она прекрасно понимала - останься Райан у нее, события стали бы развиваться по привычному сценарию, и, какое бы занятие они себе не придумали, в любом случае все кончилось бы в постели, и ночь, как всегда, была бы бессонной. Но завтра у него был тяжелый день – предстояло слушанье в суде, и от показаний Райана зависело очень многое, окажется убийца за решеткой или его выпустят на свободу. Ее другу нужно было просмотреть кое-какие материалы, чтобы приготовиться к выступлению, да и голова должна быть ясной. Крепкий сон в одиночестве ему был попросту необходим.

Дверь заперта. Райан давно ушел, а в квартире все еще остался едва уловимый запах его туалетной воды. Губы помнят вкус прощального поцелуя. По ее лицу скользит едва заметная улыбка, Келли думает о Райане, анализируя свои ощущения и чувства, что так неожиданно возникли между ними и напрочь изменили ее жизнь. Последнее время все ее мысли так или иначе связаны с ним. Она уже забыла те дни, когда, где бы она не находилась, в ее голове была работа и только работа. Документы, пули, кто убил, как найти соответствие, выезды на место преступления. В лаборатории - улики, дома - специальные журналы и справочники. Редкие свободные дни лишь вносили разлад в привычный распорядок. Лаборатория баллистики была ее домом, где она проводила больше всего времени. Редкие походы в соседний бар с коллегами, чтобы выпить пива, утренние пробежки и прогулки по вечернему пляжу – вот и вся ее личная жизнь.

Она очень осторожно относилась к сильному полу. Все ее романы заканчивались неудачно, принося разочарование и боль. Она молила Господа о том, чтобы дружба с Эриком так и осталась дружбой. Был момент, когда они находились на грани, и лишь появление Джейка не дало возможности переступить эту черту. В противном случае и этот роман был бы столь же печален, как и все остальные, ведь то, что она принимала за любовь по отношению к Эрику, скорее всего, было состраданием, замешанном на очень близкой дружбе. Келли догадывалась, что чувства Эрика более сильные, чем дружба, но поделать ничего не могла. Как поступить, когда твое сердце принадлежит другому? Как объяснить... Самое трудное - сказать «нет» человеку, который тебе дорог, и чья боль становится твоей. Но небеса в этот раз были на ее стороне. Объясниться они не успели, и легкая отстраненность, возникшая между ними, пока она была с Джейком, так и не исчезла. Но, несмотря на это, Эрик был единственным в команде, кто знал о романе Келли с Райаном. Он ее спросил, она рассказала все как есть. Это было наилучшим выходом, ей не приходилось обманывать, а ему - надеяться на что-то большее, чем дружба. И, если быть честной, в последнее время Келли мало занимали переживания ее коллеги и друга. Она вся была погружена в отношения с Райаном. Это чувство поглотило ее полностью, лишило всякого желания сопротивляться, Келли просто купалась в охватившем ее счастье. Иногда ей становилось страшно, но все попытки остановиться и хотя бы подумать о происходящем увядали на корню, стоило только увидеть его улыбку, встретиться взглядом, почувствовать прикосновение, и она таяла, таяла - как та снегурочка из русских сказок, что случайно оказалась на жарком солнце.

Если бы полгода назад ей кто-нибудь сказал, что она будет вести себя, как школьница, безрассудно влюбленная в мальчишку из соседнего двора, Келли просто приняла бы все это за идиотскую шутку. Да и сказать такое мог только тот, кто ее абсолютно не знал. После очередного расставания с Джейком она поставила большой и жирный крест на своей личной жизни. Келли больше не хотела боли, расставаний, обманутых надежд. Слез на пустынном пляже, куда она ходила, когда было особенно тяжело, и тоска переполняла ее. Келли хотела покоя, хотела работать и забыться в этой безумной вечной гонке, от преступления к преступлению. Но что-то пошло не так, в какой-то момент она на секунду расслабилась - и пропала. Как она себя ругала, пыталась сопротивляться, всячески противилась чувству, которое появилось из ниоткуда. Просто однажды утром она проснулась и поняла, что постоянно думает о нем, о мальчишке, который незаметно превратился в весьма привлекательного мужчину и полностью завладел ее сердцем.

Милый мальчик с челкой до бровей, с ясными и такими честными глазами появился у них в лаборатории через некоторое время после гибели Тима. Эрик принял его в штыки. Их вечные споры и разборки смешили Келли, и частенько ей приходилось их чуть ли не разнимать, когда они затевали споры, почти доходящие до драки. Райан ей нравился, мальчик оказался с характером и всеми правдами и неправдами стремился доказать свой профессионализм и то, что он не лишний в команде. Он прошел нелегкий путь, прежде чем занял свое нынешнее место. И, несмотря на все его ошибки и прегрешения, Келли всегда относилась к нему с пониманием. С самого начала ее отношения с ним строились по принципу - она старшая сестра, он младший брат. Келли не сразу заметила, что он изменился и вырос из своего мальчишеского облика, стал ее полноправным напарником и коллегой, таким же криминалистом, как они все. Повзрослел, возмужал - и ворвался в ее жизнь, разрушив все ее защитные барьеры, став необходимым, как воздух.

Келли Дюкейн никогда и никому не позволяла вторгаться в свое личное пространство, только некоторым было дозволено всего лишь заглянуть, слегка коснуться ее души. Она очень дорожила своей независимостью. Уверенность в собственных силах, самодостаточность - все это характеризовало ее поведение. Быть слабой, показывать свой страх, неуверенность - было не в ее правилах. А проявлять свои чувства на людях и, тем более, говорить о них, по ее мнению, было полным безумием. Улыбка была ее защитной маской, с ее помощью она отгораживалась ото всех, так часто скрывая боль и непролитые слезы. Улыбка была ее оружием и имела множество значений. И, если бы они с Райаном не оказались в той безвыходной ситуации на болотах, то до сих пор эта ее знаменитая улыбка так и осталась бы средством их общения.

Они любили, постоянно думали об этом и тщательно скрывали свои чувства. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще потребовалось времени, чтобы они рискнули признаться в том, что испытывают по отношению друг к другу. Даже та безумная ночь могла бы так и остаться единственной. Ведь при ярком солнечном свете все резко меняется, и то, что было возможным и допустимым в ночи, все слова, сказанные под шум дождя и под покровом темноты, днем меняют своё значение и кажутся неприличными и постыдными. Почти месяц они не могли смотреть друг на друга, встречи причиняли им неудобство, а случайные обмены взглядами бросали в жар, заставляя их краснеть, словно то, что произошло между ними, было отвратительно. Им пришлось собрать все свое мужество, чтобы рискнуть и просто поговорить, расставить все точки над «и», понять, что все произошедшее не было просто вспышкой страсти, рожденной бурей, уверовать в то, что их чувства настоящие, и зря они так долго прятали их. Взрыв страсти был неизбежен в любом случае, может, не так ярко и откровенно, но когда-то это случилось бы.

Мысли Келли вернулись в реальное время. Она посмотрела на часы - почти десять, комната погрузилась в темноту. Нехотя встав с кресла, она включила настольную лампу, окружающие ее предметы осветились мягким светом. Легкий ветерок, проникающий через полуоткрытую балконную дверь, заставил пошевелиться цветы, стоящие в вазе на журнальном столике. Келли тихонько рассмеялась. Цветы. Это было одно из безумств Райана. Если бы она его не остановила, то ее квартира с легкостью превратилась бы в цветочный магазин. Пионы и тюльпаны. Он приносил их охапками. Просто так. Потому что погода хорошая – желтые тюльпаны. Первый день недели – розовые пионы. Сегодня дождь пошел – букет из красных тюльпанов. Никогда и никто в ее жизни не дарил Келли такого количества цветов. Они стояли во всех комнатах, на кухне, в холле, и, в конце концов, она взмолилась и попросила Райана притормозить, на что он ответил, что цветов много не бывает, но охапки превратились в изящные букеты. Один из них сейчас стоял перед Келли, она наклонилась, спрятав лицо в прохладных на ощупь цветах. Это был редкий сорт тюльпанов с очень нежным и мягким ароматом.

- Райан, где ты, - еле слышно сказала она, - что делаешь, чем занят? Я по тебе уже скучаю.

Оставив в покое цветы, Келли пошла в ванную.

- Успокаивающий душ не помешает вам, мисс Дюкейн, - с грустной улыбкой проговорила она, вступая под теплые струи воды. Ощущение блаженства и полное расслабление. Когда не нужно ни о чем думать, а можно просто забыться и чувствовать, как вместе с водой куда-то убегает всё то негативное, что накопилось за долгий жаркий день.

**Ночь. Разговор **

В квартире стояла тишина, нарушаемая только шумом льющейся воды. Келли была одна дома и дверь в ванную комнату оставалась открытой. Стоя под душем, она полностью отключилась от внешнего мира, прекрасно понимая, что никто не может нарушить ее уединение. Но неожиданно что-то изменилось, словно вдруг похолодало, по ее телу, несмотря на достаточно горячую воду, пробежала дрожь. Келли открыла глаза и повернулась в сторону комнаты. В полумраке спальни она ясно увидела человеческую фигуру, но страха не было, лишь удивление.

- Кто там? – Келли выключила воду и протянула руку за полотенцем, но на привычном месте его не было.

- Это я, не пугайся, - мужчина, а это был именно мужчина, подошел ближе.

- Эрик! – удивлению Келли не было предела. – Как ты сюда попал? – она стояла перед своим другом и коллегой полностью обнаженная, вся покрытая капельками воды, и, что странно, не испытывала абсолютно никакого смущения.

Взгляд Эрика скользил по ее телу, перебегая с ног на грудь, с груди на бедра, но у Келли не возникало желания прикрыться. В его взгляде было что-то такое нежное - восхищение, удивление. Наконец он, отвернувшись, взял с кровати большое махровое полотенце, так неосторожно забытое Келли, и подошел к ней еще ближе.

- Ты очень красивая, - его голос звучал ровно, без эмоций. - Держи полотенце,- мягкая пушистая ткань окутала Келли со всех сторон, крепкие руки подняли ее и осторожно поставили на пол.

- Ты как сюда попал? – с дрожью в голосе спросила Келли, как можно крепче завертываясь в полотенце. Она была удивлена собственной реакцией на появление Эрика. Ни стыда, ни неловкости она не испытывала, дрожь была вызвана холодом - из-за открытой двери балкона по спальне гулял ветер. Выйдя из ванной, они как-то неловко присели на край кровати.

- Как ты сюда попал? - спросила она еще раз.

- Да, конечно, - ответил ей явно невпопад Эрик. Он закрыл глаза, словно пытался на чем-то сосредоточиться.

- Эрик, что с тобой? – Келли не понимала поведения своего друга, так неожиданно появившегося у нее в спальне.

Наконец, словно приняв какое-то очень важное для себя решение, он открыл глаза и, сунув руку в карман, что-то достал.

- Вот, - на его ладони лежал ключ. Ключ от квартиры Келли. Когда-то давно они обменялись ключами, так, на всякий случай, но ни разу, ни он, ни она не воспользовались ими. - Возьми, мне он уже никогда больше не потребуется.

- Что происходит, Эрик? – спросила Келли, небрежно бросив ключ на прикроватную тумбочку. – Случилось что-то плохое? – она начала испытывать беспокойство.

- Мне надо с тобой поговорить, очень серьезно,- ответил Эрик, вставая. - Оденься, я подожду в гостиной, - прежде чем уйти, он снова посмотрел на Келли, словно пытался запомнить ее такой. С влажными волосами, сидящей на постели, завернутой в полотенце. - Ты очень красива, - он повторил, как заклинание, уже сказанную фразу и вышел из спальни.

Келли была в легком замешательстве, она не знала и не понимала, что ей делать, как поступить. Должно было случиться что-то неординарное и вряд ли хорошее, если Эрик рискнул вот так прийти к ней в такое время, да еще открыл дверь сам, а не позвонил. Он хотел быть уверенным в том, что увидит ее, прекрасно зная, что, если бы она спала, вряд ли услышала бы дверной звонок через закрытую дверь спальни. Встреча просто бы не состоялась. И еще он был уверен в том, что застанет ее дома одну, иначе его появление было бы невозможным.

Выпутавшись из полотенца, она начала быстро одеваться. Ну почему, когда торопишься, нужные тебе вещи куда-то пропадают?! Джинсы, футболка, привести в порядок волосы – и, как назло, потерялась щетка для волос. Келли металась по комнате, все больше и больше впадая в панику.

- Стоп, успокойся, пока ничего не случилось, - уговаривала себя она.

- Откуда ты можешь что-то знать? – отвечал ее внутренний голос. - Когда ты последний раз разговаривала с Эриком просто так, не по работе? Очень, очень давно.

Келли совершенно отстранилась от него, ничего личного, никаких бесед, как это бывало раньше. Она совершенно не интересовалась, что происходит с ним, как продвигается лечение, какие изменения у него в личной жизни. Последние несколько месяцев его жизни попросту прошли мимо нее.

- И ты еще называешь себя его другом, - Келли вздохнула. Но что она могла поделать, если обстоятельства складывались именно так, а не иначе. Они оба словно установили между собой барьер непонимания и недосказанности. Чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше возникает вопросов. А ведь она обещала ему быть рядом, помогать и по возможности исправлять ошибки. Ведь пуля, застрявшая в голове Эрика, никуда не исчезла. И, как бы там ни было, он остался один со своей проблемой. Келли - только ей он доверял и мог что-то рассказать. Больше никому из команды, даже Горацио, Эрик не рассказывал о своих ощущениях. На любой вопрос он отвечал, что он здоров, с ним все в порядке.

- Все, больше нет смысла прятаться, я должна выйти и поговорить с ним, - твердо сказала себе Келли, мельком глянула в зеркало, глубоко вздохнула и открыла дверь в гостиную.

После полумрака спальни яркий свет ослепил Келли, и она не сразу заметила Эрика, сидящего в углу комнаты в одном из кресел. Его голова была откинута на мягкую спинку, и можно было подумать, что он спит.

- Эрик, что тут за иллюминация? - Келли весело улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что на душе у нее скребли кошки, очень большие кошки, и ей было совсем не до смеха. – Ты здесь без меня не уснул?

- Да, мисс Дюкейн, вы, как истинная женщина, одеваетесь, не торопясь, - Эрик улыбался, его улыбка казалась беззаботной и искренней. – Иллюминация… Я люблю, когда светло, - он перевел разговор на другую тему и, встав с кресла, подошел ближе к Келли. Двумя пальцами приподнял ее голову за подбородок и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Взгляды встретились. Сердце Келли сжалось. За все время их знакомства Эрик никогда не позволял себе такого близкого, интимного контакта. Его пальцы были горячими, и Келли чувствовала легкую дрожь руки, что касалась ее лица.

- Знаешь, Келл, мне было трудно решиться на этот разговор, - Эрик отступил на шаг, опуская руку, - но когда-то ты мне сказала, что доверяешь мне каждой клеточкой своего тела, и вот я тоже решил довериться тебе. Хотя, может, я это делаю напрасно, и тебя мои проблемы абсолютно не интересуют? – он замолчал и стоял, не двигаясь, глядя куда-то мимо Келли.

Молчание затянулось. Келли никак не могла заставить себя продолжить разговор, понимая, что от ее слов зависит многое. Она просто не знала, что сказать и как убедить Эрика в том, что, несмотря на все происходящее, он остался ее другом, и может довериться ей, как прежде. Келли осторожно взяла Эрика за руку и потянула в сторону дивана.

- Давай присядем и поговорим, ты расскажешь мне все, что тебя беспокоит, как в старые времена. Я готова тебя выслушать и помочь, чем смогу, - Келли говорила ровным, успокаивающим тоном, всеми силами сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Она уже чувствовала, ощущала всей своей душой, что ничего хорошего она не услышит. Поведение Эрика было столь несвойственно ему, что ей казалось, будто рядом стоит абсолютно чужой, незнакомый ей человек. И в этот момент она вдруг вспомнила слова Алекс, сказанные ею после ранения Эрика, что он выживет, вернется на работу, но станет другим.

- Хорошо, - Эрик решился и сел рядом с Келли на диван, - только это будет долгая история. И еще одно. Пообещай мне, что ты передашь вот это Горацио, - Эрик взял с журнального столика увесистый на вид пакет из плотной желтой бумаги, в такие обычно запаковывали улики. - Завтра, и только Горацио, - повторил Эрик.

- Ладно, я все сделаю, как ты просишь. А почему ты не можешь сам передать это Горацио? – Келли положила пакет себе на колени и чисто автоматически провела по нему руками, словно хотела на ощупь понять, каково содержимое этой «посылки».

- Я ухожу, - Эрик грустно улыбнулся.

- Почему, ты же хотел поговорить, – искренне удивилась Келли.

- Ты неправильно поняла, я ухожу не сейчас, не от тебя, - Эрик осторожно взял руку Келли. Ее ладонь на его ладони, мягкий, почти невесомый контакт неожиданно произвел ощущение взрыва. Пальцы Келли были холодны как лед и горячая рука Эрика словно обожгла ее, заставив резко отдернуть руку и бешено забиться сердце. Эрик спросил удивленно:

- Келл, тебе холодно?

- Эрик, прошу, не надо обо мне, куда ты уходишь? - Келли не могла спокойно сидеть, ее нервы были натянуты как струны. - Что ты этим хочешь сказать? - она подвинулась вплотную к Эрику, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

- Келли, я ухожу из лаборатории, полиции, короче, ухожу с работы совсем, - сказанное им было настолько неожиданным, что Келли сначала решила, что Эрик шутит.

- Как, куда, зачем, что случилось?.. – она никак не могла точно сформулировать фразу, пытаясь осознать то, что только услышала.

- Ухожу, потому что больше не могу работать так, как должен.

- Нет, это не ответ, - Келли встала с дивана и, чтобы сдержаться и не наброситься на Эрика, несколько раз прошлась по комнате из стороны в сторону, приводя мысли в порядок. - Теперь ты мне все расскажешь подробно, объясняя каждую деталь и причину, почему ты решился на это.

- Причина одна – мое ранение, а детали – их слишком много.

- Хорошо, я слушаю, начинай с самого начала. Твое ранение, - Келли замолчала и уставилась на Эрика невидящим взглядом, до нее начал доходить смысл сказанным им слов. - Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, это мешает работе? Что? Ну, пожалуйста, Эрик, рассказывай! - Келли уже поняла, что все очень плохо. Чтобы решиться на уход с работы, с Эриком должно было произойти что-то неординарное, выходящее за рамки привычного.

- Келл, меня все чаще подводит память. И это уже не просто единичные случаи, а часто повторяющиеся отключки. Иногда бывает, что я не помню, где я и как вообще там оказался. Вчера чуть не попал в аварию, просто забыл, как нужно управлять машиной. Ведь помимо меня могли пострадать другие люди. А это страшно, - Эрик сунул руку в задний карман джинсов и бросил на диван блокнот. – Вот, почитай. Без этого я уже просто боюсь работать.

Келли осторожно взяла в руки небольшую записную книжку и заглянула внутрь. Сердце сжалось. Это был детальный, чуть ли не по минутам расписанный план рабочего дня. Что, где, когда и как надо делать. Последовательность выполнения криминалистических операций. Порядок осмотра места преступления. Вся работа Эрика, которую он выполнял, была очень четко изложена и запротоколирована.

- Давно, это происходит?- Келли старалась говорить как можно мягче.

- Помнишь дело, когда сынок угробил своего отца, стрела подъемного крана въехала в окно? - Эрик немного помолчал. - Тебе неприятно вспоминать тот случай.

- Неважно, - Келли тряхнула головой, - со мной все в порядке, меня больше волнует то, что происходит с тобой, рассказывай дальше.

- Ну, после тех событий я стал замечать, что с моей памятью что-то не так. То на месте преступления начинал работу не с того конца, то порядок исследования улик перевернул с ног на голову. Перепутал рабочие и выходные дни. Даты в отчете не так проставил. По отдельности - вроде бы ничего страшного, такие ошибки я и раньше делал, но когда это стало повторяться чаще, я стал замечать такие вещи: куда иду, зачем - не помню. А пару недель назад перепутал улики двух дел. Всю ночь сидел, разбирался. Келл, это ненормально. Так работать я просто не могу, из-за этой забывчивости могу подвести всех вас, всю лабораторию. Последствия могут быть не просто печальными, а трагическими и даже… - Эрик замолчал, тяжело вздохнув. - В принципе, этого достаточно.

- Что говорят врачи, ты обращался за помощью? - Келли осторожно присела рядом с Эриком на диван.

- Нет, любое посещение врача будет отмечено в моей медицинской карте, и сразу же последует отстранение от работы, а если узнают, что все эти отклонения начались не вчера, неизбежно внутреннее расследование, - Эрик встал и, пройдя несколько шагов, остановился около окна, повернувшись спиной к Келли. – Значит, куча дел, в расследовании которых я принимал участие, будет подвергнута сомнению. Ну что я тебе объясняю, ты прекрасно все понимаешь, в данной ситуации мне проще уйти без объяснения причин.

- Уйти! - Келли прервала его. - Куда, что ты будешь делать? - она подавила в себе желание подойти к нему и ударить. - Почему ты так долго молчал? И что вдруг тебя толкнуло на эти откровения со мной? – Келли не могла ничего поделать с собой, она злилась на него, на его глупое поведение, злилась на себя, четко осознавая, что бессильна оказать какую-то помощь и что-то изменить. - Почему именно сегодня ты пришел? Почему не раньше? – голос Келли дрожал, злость, отчаяние, жалость, обида – все перемешалось в ее душе. Вся эта буря чувств была готова вырваться на свободу.

- Почему именно сегодня? - Эрик резко повернулся, подошел к Келли и достаточно грубо схватил ее за плечи. - Смотри мне в глаза, - приказал он. Взгляды встретились, и каждый пытался понять и прочитать то, что творилось в душе другого. Хватка Эрика ослабла, и он почти шепотом проговорил:

- Я стоял в лаборатории и смотрел на тебя, а ты говорила по телефону. Очаровательная женщина, блондинка, как всегда безупречна, и вдруг я понимаю, что не помню твоего имени, фамилии. Страх, что я испытал в тот момент, был удушающим. Я не помнил имени женщины, которую люблю, ради которой готов на все. Провал в памяти был недолгим, но достаточным для того, чтобы понять, что мое присутствие на работе угрожает тебе, твоему благополучию, спокойствию и даже карьере. Этого было достаточно, чтобы принять решение об уходе, – он отстранился от Келли и снова подошел к окну, словно там, в темноте, можно было найти какие-то ответы на вопросы, что его мучили не один день.

Слова Эрика добили Келли. Ее друг, коллега, прекрасный криминалист, с которым они вместе проработали восемь лет, уходил не просто с работы, а из ее жизни. Именно это признание помогло ей понять, что все сказанное было реальностью, страшной правдой. И, если бы решение Эрика было не окончательным, и он бы в чем-то сомневался, то он никогда бы не сказал этих слов, никогда бы не признался, что любит.

Тишина в комнате была просто оглушающей. Молчание затянулось. Ни один из них не решался первым продолжить разговор. Эрик мысленно ругал себя за так неосторожно сделанное признание. И уже сожалел о том, что решился прийти к Келли и рассказать ей все. Его проблемы должны были остаться при нем, и он не должен был обременять ими женщину, которую любил. В этой ситуации она не могла ему ничем помочь, он лишь заставил ее переживать. Зная Келли достаточно хорошо, он понимал - она будет винить себя за то, что не смогла сама увидеть, что с ним происходит.

Келли пыталась упорядочить мысли, хоть как-то успокоиться и принять какое-то решение. Она должна что-то сделать в сложившейся ситуации, как-то отреагировать, но не могла даже двинуться с места. Одно дело - догадываться о чувствах, что испытывает по отношению к тебе твой друг. Но услышать слова признания в любви вот так неожиданно – это совершенно иное.

Первым нарушил молчание Эрик, он уже просто был не в состоянии находиться в квартире Келли, быть рядом с ней. Он уже и так позволил себе слишком много.

- Келли, прости за все, мне пора уходить, - Эрик обогнул стоящую посередине комнаты женщину, и пошел к выходу. - Пожалуйста, Келл, передай пакет Горацио и, если можно, пусть все то, что я сказал тебе, останется между нами.

- Хорошо, - Келли говорила с трудом, - передам, и все останется между нами.

- Прощай, - Эрик вышел в прихожую, ругая себя последними словами, он видел, какую неоднозначную реакцию вызвали его слова. Ему было тяжело оставлять ее в таком подвешенном состоянии, но и оставаться с ней он не должен.

- Нет, Эрик! - выкрикнула Келли. Она догнала его в прихожей. – Подожди, - то, что она сделала, было неожиданным для него. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, Келли обняла Эрика и поцеловала. Их губы встретились. Поцелуй получился нежным, с привкусом боли и безнадежности, сладким и горьким одновременно. Это был первый, последний и единственный их поцелуй.

Дверь закрылась. Келли осталась одна в квартире. Она слышала, как приехал и уехал лифт, а она все стояла, будучи не в силах сделать хотя бы один шаг. Ее состояние было близким к обмороку. С трудом она все-таки заставила себя вернуться в гостиную и упала ничком на диван. Полностью опустошенная, Келли не могла даже думать, хотелось плакать, но слез не было.

Спустя какое-то время она начала приходить в себя. Голова раскалывалась от боли, привести мысли в нормальное состояние у нее никак не получалось. Она не могла понять себя, понять, что чувствует, ощущения были слишком странными и неприятными. Келли знала, что любит Райана, он был ее сумасшедшей страстной любовью. Но почему тогда слова Эрика ее так задели, почему сердце разрывается от боли, и почему она снова и снова вспоминает их прощальный поцелуй? Почему ее преследуют и мучают мысли, а что было бы, если… Но все случилось, как случилось. Думать и гадать о том, что могло бы произойти, бесполезно.

От неудобного положения тело Келли затекло, ей было трудно дышать, она испытывала легкую тошноту. Превозмогая саму себя, она перевернулась на спину. В комнате по-прежнему горел яркий свет, но встать и погасить его сил не было. Келли так и лежала, уставившись в потолок ничего не видящим взглядом. Время шло. И, несмотря на свое состояние, Келли постепенно начала засыпать. Тяжелый сон, полный сновидений, вряд ли принесет ей душевное облегчение, но, по крайней мере, ее тело получит временный отдых.

Ночь подходит к концу. Скоро рассвет. Наступающий день должен быть как всегда солнечным и жарким. Ведь в Майами лето, и никто его еще не отменял.

**Утро. Дорога в один конец**

Келли проснулась от телефонного звонка, но, пока она сообразила, что это за звук, пока сползла с дивана, звонки прекратились. У нее был выходной, торопиться было некуда. Причина выбраться из дома только одна – отвезти Горацио оставленный Эриком пакет. Поэтому Келли не торопилась, да и сил у нее не было, каждое движение давалось с трудом, все тело болело, словно ее избили. Но это была бы не Келли Дюкейн, если бы она поддалась слабости и раскисла. Быть всегда на высоте, великолепно выглядеть и прекрасно себя чувствовать, хотя бы внешне, не показывать окружающим свое истинное настроение и самочувствие – таков был принцип поведения этой очаровательной, хрупкой с виду блондинки. Основой ее существования был тот внутренний стержень, что еще никому не удалось сломать.

Контрастный душ - находясь в ванной, она опять пропустила телефонный звонок. Пара чашек крепкого кофе - с трудом выпила половину одной. И, наконец, безупречный макияж, который, словно театральная маска, делал ее неуязвимой, исправляя все последствия тяжелой ночи.

Келли уже стояла в прихожей, держа в руках ключи от машины, когда снова зазвенел телефон. Она глянула на дисплей – Райан.

- Да, я слушаю, ты еще не в суде?

- Келли, - голос Райана звучал как-то необычно, прерывисто,- ты еще дома? Пожалуйста, никуда не уходи до моего приезда.

- В чем дело, слушанье отменили? Мне нужно на пару минут съездить на работу, встретиться с Горацио.

- Келли, нет, – уже почти приказным тоном проговорил Райан, - подожди меня, я приеду минут через пятнадцать.

- Райан, что это значит, какие проблемы? – Келли начинала сердиться. Райан никогда не разговаривал с ней так.

- Келл, - уже мягче ответил он, - приеду и все расскажу.

- Хорошо, жду, - Келли вернулась в гостиную и приготовилась ждать Райана.

Время тянулось медленно - когда ждешь, всегда секунды растягиваются на минуты, а минуты на часы. Она ходила по комнате, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Этот странный звонок Райана однозначно ей не нравился. Что-то сложилось не так, как должно было. Произошло что-то нехорошее.

Два звонка прозвучали в унисон. Мобильный и дверной. По мобильному звонил Стетлер. И пока Келли шла открывать дверь Райану, она слушала, что ей говорит начальник отдела внутренних расследований. Слова, сказанные им оглушили ее, Келли потеряла возможность слышать, все сказанное было неправдой, выдумкой, она не  
могла и не хотела верить тому, что он ей сказал. Ее вызывают для дачи  
показаний в связи с... В связи... Келли на автомате открыла дверь, и Райан, как в замедленном кадре в кино, увидел... Вот ее рука опускается, мобильный телефон выпадает из разжатых пальцев, подпрыгивает на полу, и он еле успевает подхватить Келли на руки. Она не теряет сознание, нет, она просто лишается возможности двигаться, впадает в ступор. Райан понимает, что она уже все знает, и, как он не старался уберечь ее от страшной новости и рассказать все сам, кто-то уже ей позвонил и сообщил. Он осторожно посадил Келли на диван, не решаясь заговорить с ней. Он и сам был расстроен, и говорить о происшедшем было очень тяжело. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Келли собралась с духом и смогла спросить.

- Где, когда и как это случилось? - ее голос был четкий с металлическими нотками, так она обычно разговаривала с подозреваемыми, когда была уверена в их виновности.

- Но Келли…

- Никаких но, я хочу все знать, - прервала она Райана, и добавила еле слышно, но твердо, - я хочу его видеть.

- Может, позже?

- Сейчас! Немедленно, - Келли напряглась, как струна, и холодно посмотрела на Райана. - Сейчас!

- Хорошо, - сдался Райан, - поехали в полицейский морг, тело отвезли туда, дело будет вести отдел внутренних расследований, нас не допустили. Он тяжело вздохнул, вставая с дивана и протягивая руку Келли. Она отвергла его помощь, и, поднявшись на ноги, не оглядываясь на Райана, быстро пошла к выходу. Ему не осталось ничего, как последовать за ней. Но сесть за руль Райан ей не позволил.

- Нет, Келли, машину поведу я.

- Хорошо, - неожиданно для него она не стала настаивать. Райан поежился, он понял, что внешнее спокойствие Келли - это всего лишь маска. Что творится у нее внутри, не мог знать никто.

У полицейского департамента уже стоял «Хаммер» - значит, Горацио тоже здесь. Не успел Райан остановить машину, как Келли спрыгнула на землю и быстрым шагом пошла к дверям. Но в здание она войти не успела. На полпути ее остановила чья-то сильная рука.

- Келли, подожди, - это был детектив Фрэнк Трипп, - пока туда нельзя.

- Я хочу его видеть, - эти слова Келли повторяла как заклинание, они помогали ей «держать лицо» и словно давали какую-то надежду.

- Чуть позже, там, - Фрэнк неопределенно махнул рукой, - начальство.

Келли повернулась к детективу и, взглянув на его расстроенное лицо, еле слышно спросила.

- Ты знаешь, что произошло?

В ответ он только кивнул.

- Тогда расскажи мне, я хочу знать, - голос Келли дрожал. – Как все произошло?

- Хорошо, только не здесь, давай сядем в мою машину, - Трипп развернул Келли в сторону дороги, и, поддерживая ее под локоть, подвел и усадил в полицейский автомобиль. У него не было сил смотреть в лицо Келли, поэтому, глядя через лобовое стекло на проезжающие мимо машины, он начал свой трагический рассказ.

- Было около семи часов утра. Дорога в это время была почти свободной. Его машина приближалась к пешеходному переходу, как вдруг одна мамочка не удержала коляску, и она покатилась по дороге навстречу машине. Все случилось за какие-то секунды. Проезжая часть там двухполосная и деваться ему было некуда, справа - пешеходная дорожка, спереди - коляска, а слева, откуда ни возьмись, появилась фура, перевозящая новые авто, - голос Фрэнка, монотонный, без всяких эмоций, словно убаюкивал Келли, не давал ее чувствам вырваться наружу. - Ну и он ничего не мог сделать, справа люди, а слева… Он тормозил, но все было бесполезно, он просто вывернул руль и въехал под тягач. Машина всмятку, и еще его протащило несколько десятков метров, прежде чем фура остановилась.

- Достаточно, я больше не могу, - Келли зажала уши руками и резко наклонилась вперед, упираясь локтями в приборную доску, а в ушах все еще звучал голос Фрэнка.

- Скорость была большая, он превысил скорость почти в два раза…

- Хватит, я больше ничего не хочу слышать, я только хочу его видеть! Пожалуйста.

Она обеими руками вцепилась Трипу в рукав, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо.

- Ты в этом уверена? – в голосе Франка было сомнение.

- Да, более чем уверена, пока не увижу, не поверю, - Келли закрыла глаза, мысленно успокаивая себя, она должна это сделать, ей просто необходимо…

- Ладно, - Трип увидел, как от департамента отъезжают машины. – С тобой пойти?

- Нет, я одна, - Келли снова говорила ледяным тоном.

Выйдя из машины Фрэнка, она уверенным шагом направилась к зданию. Райан, увидев Келли, догнал и попытался заговорить с ней.

- Келл, может я…

- Нет, - она протянула руку, словно защищаясь от него, и глядя ему в глаза, повторила, - нет, я должна пойти одна.

На ступеньках Келли столкнулась с Горацио, он, ничего не говоря, уступил ей дорогу и проводил грустным взглядом. Тяжело вздохнув, он спустился на тротуар и подошел к Триппу.

- Как она?

- Держится, но уперлась, что хочет видеть его.

- Пусть, лицо почти не изуродовано, а что-то еще вряд ли ей придет в голову рассматривать, - Горацио замолчал, надевая очки, этот привычный жест придавал ему уверенности, которая в этой безумной обстановке была нужна как никогда.

Стоящие на улице мужчины молчали. Время для обсуждения происшедшей аварии еще не пришло. Одно было известно наверняка, что будет следствие, и вести его будут не они. Всей команде придется давать свидетельские показания. Куда, зачем в такое время ехал их человек на служебной машине. В довершение всего камеры слежения показали, что скорость была превышена, и на месте аварии остался бесконечно длинный след от плавящихся при торможении покрышек.

В это время Келли вошла в здание. Пройдя длинным и узким коридором, она остановилась перед дверью морга. Положив обе ладони на холодную металлическую поверхность, Келли замерла, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и немного прийти в себя. Сердце билось в таком ритме, что казалось, еще немного - и выскочит из груди.

- Ну что же ты стоишь, чего ждешь, - прошептала Келли, - ты же сама этого хотела. Иди, осталось совсем немного и увидишь его, - оттолкнувшись от двери, она повернула ручку и вошла в комнату. Дверь с мягким хлопком закрылась за Келли, отгораживая ее от внешнего мира и оставляя один на один с тем, кто когда-то был ей так близок. Последние шаги дались Келли с огромным трудом. Она очень хотела и в то же время боялась увидеть человека, лежащего на столе, накрытого с головой зеленой простыней.

Все было так просто. Сколько раз она входила в морг, сколько она перевидала трупов за время своей работы. Только в этот раз все было не так. Страшно смотреть на тела незнакомых тебе людей, а сейчас здесь был близкий ей человек. Язык не поворачивался назвать его телом. Келли боялась, что не выдержит и разрыдается. Слезы были очень близко, в глазах все расплывалось. Нет, только не сейчас, плакать нельзя, надо держать себя в руках. Она чувствовала, что ее начало трясти, как в лихорадке. Может, от холода, а может, от страха. Раз, два, три - еще один шаг, и она стоит рядом со столом. С трудом сглотнув, она закрыла глаза и, сделав над собой последнее усилие, дрожащими руками осторожно потянула простыню на себя.

В морге стояла тишина, и она отчетливо слышала легкое шуршание сдвигаемой ткани. Келли почти не дышала, и вдруг она почувствовала, что ее рука коснулась чего-то холодного. Глаза раскрылись сами. И ничего не произошло. Она смотрела на лицо трупа, который всего еще несколько часов назад был вполне живым человеком. Казалось, что он спит - таким спокойным было лицо. Почти никаких повреждений, лишь небольшая царапина на лбу. Страх куда-то исчез. Осталась боль, тоска и безумное сожаление.

- Ну что же ты сделал, зачем? – Келли провела рукой по небритой щеке покойного. Ей казалось, что стоит только коснуться его, и он проснется, откроет глаза и скажет: «Привет, Келл», - улыбнется ей как всегда. Но это было невыполнимо. Уже никогда больше ему не подняться и не быть рядом с ней. Никогда.

- Прощай, - одними губами сказала Келли, - теперь прощай навсегда.

Она вернула на место простыню и, медленно повернувшись, пошла к выходу.

- Никогда, больше никогда нам не увидеться.

Дверь закрылась, оставляя за собой холод и безнадежность. Келли не знала, что ей делать, как поступить. Впервые она оказалась в ситуации, когда ее ум, логика и самосознание оказались бесполезными. Дома на журнальном столике остался лежать пакет. Возможно, в нем были ничего не значащие вещи, а может, это и была разгадка сегодняшней трагедии. Надо принимать решение, отдать пакет сейчас или подождать, пока начнется расследование.

- Ну почему это случилось, в чем причина аварии? - как не старалась Келли переключить мысли на другое, она не могла не думать о происшедшей трагедии.

- Ни твои слезы, ни вопросы не помогут, - твердо сказала Келли сама себе. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, она выпрямилась, поправила слегка спутавшиеся волосы и пошла к выходу. Выйдя на улицу, Келли застала одного Райана, ожидавшего ее. Встретившись взглядом, она попыталась ему улыбнуться, но ничего не получилось. Мир начал расплываться у нее в глазах,

- Келли, девочка моя, поехали домой, - успокаивающе говорил Райан, нежно ее обнимая. Сопротивляться у нее не было сил. Келли покорно села в машину. И только там, скрытая от посторонних взглядов, она дала волю слезам. Райан даже не пытался ее успокаивать, понимая бесполезность этих действий. Он просто молча сидел рядом, думая о том, что произошло. Пытался как-то понять и осмыслить поведение Келли. Ее реакция была слишком неоднозначная. Чувства и переживания Келли были слишком острыми, глубокими. И на какой-то момент Райан решил, что теряет ее. Даже сейчас, сидя рядом, охваченная горем, она была так далека он него. Но как часто мы ошибаемся в своих предположениях. Так было и с ним. Райан вдруг почувствовал, что голова Келли легла ему на плечо, ее рука обняла его за талию, и Келли попыталась как можно ближе прижаться к нему.

- Райан, прошу тебя, – голос Келли, прерывистый от слез, бальзамом пролился на его душу, - не оставляй меня никогда.

- Никогда, - эхом повторил Райан, крепко и как можно нежнее обнимая Келли. – Я буду всегда с тобой, - он помедлил, - любимая.

Келли высвободилась из его объятий и, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, пристегнула ремень безопасности.

- Поехали домой, я безумно устала, - она попыталась улыбнуться сквозь слезы и ей это удалось.

Улыбка - еле заметная, но все же улыбка - окончательно растопила сердце Райана.

- Конечно, куда угодно, чего пожелает моя королева, - он пытался шутить.

- Только домой, - глаза Келли закрылись, невыносимая, режущая душу боль стала потихоньку отступать.

- Домой, - еле слышно еще раз повторила Келли

Райан завел мотор, плавно тронулся с места, осторожно набирая скорость, и поехал, оставляя за спиной негостеприимное здание полицейского департамента.

День только начинался. Впереди было слишком много работы. Да и спецы из отдела внутренних дел требовали ответов. Но все это пока могло подождать. Сейчас он нужен Келли, и никто и ничто не заставит его изменить свое решение. Зазвонил мобильный. Стетлер. Райан ухмыльнулся, сбросил вызов и отключил телефон. Ничего, подождут. Мир не рухнет. День еще не кончился.


End file.
